


Equilibrium

by Translucent_Heartlines



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Translucent_Heartlines/pseuds/Translucent_Heartlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2050, humans are forced to take the drug called Equilibrium. It promises to completely block human emotions and compassion. Anyone found to be showing emotion will be ruthlessly executed. Will Graham thought he was alone in his painful world of emotion; until he meets Hannibal Lecter - a man who may not be as emotionless as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

The crime scene was an artwork - an abstract picture that screamed of emotions, pure and unadulterated frustrating and burning anger. The wife, a stocky woman still wearing the crisp white suit of the Equalizer Union, stared from empty, fleshy sockets. Hand prints covered every glossy surface, a sign of a frantic a hurried escape from the perpetrator. 

The bodies had torn apart with hands, nails, glass and a broken piece of wood from the antique table in the next room. Wood was a rarity nowadays, ever since the Union had decreed pieces crafted from nature to be a sure trigger of ‘man’s most brutal nature from caveman times’. It would be burnt along with everything else.

Will Graham had solved the case within the first two minutes. He didn’t need to be here, but the Union forced Undesirables like him to be dragged to these cases, to earn their paltry food and squalid cell.

They liked to have a person to blame if the case went sour, he thought grimly. It would be far more believable that a freak Undesirable went rabid and destroyed crime scene evidence rather than a high-ranking member was off Equilibrium. 

The husband was the killer, that itself was clear. He must have missed a dose, and the sudden rush of emotions was too much. Will could almost sense the frenzy of emotion – taste the metallic tang of fear and the hot frenzy of rage.

Equilibrium is our saviour, the Union cried. 

Equilibrium is the only thing that prevents us becoming savage and brutal. 

Without Equilibrium, we will destroy ourselves. 

Will could hear the school chant in his head.

‘Graham, you better have an answer for me,’ Crawford said stoically, his black Clerick Uniform spotless amongst the mess of blood and destroyed furniture.

‘Husband, forgot his daily dose, killed his wife. Not a lot to tell really,’ Graham managed to whisper out, forcing the almost emotions that surged in his brain. He would have to get another dose before the day was out – he couldn’t risk reconditioning. 

Nobody ever returned from reconditioning. 

Crawford nodded silently, and motioned to the officers. Wordlessly, the men in white suites pulled the trigger on the flamethrowers to destroy the evidence.  
Will watched as the flames burnt the bodies, and the contraband items. Flames were the only real purity in the world.  
He wondered how it would feel to burn. To feel his skin become aflame, to finally shed this emotionless body that he had become a prisoner in. 

‘Graham, I want you to head to Headquarters,’ Crawford said.

Perhaps Crawford had guessed his drug was slipping, his empathy was too strong for any mere drug. 

‘Alright’. 

‘That won’t be necessary, I am already here,’ a cold, smooth voice echoed from behind Will. 

Turning, Will examined the new man. He wore the grey suit of a medic, with the red badge of a Balancer. A man tasked with ensuring that patients were under the control of Equilibrium, and reporting them to the Union if they faltered. They were the ultimate spies of power – using their patients who reported in for psychological evaluation in the hope of banishing the abhorrent emotions – but instead they were stolen from their families and never seen from again.

Will shivered and made to move away. 

‘Not so fast, Graham. Doctor Lecter here will be making a full psychological examination on you.’ Crawford said, making a move to block the exit. 

‘I don’t need an examination. I am clear. I have been taking my dose.’ Will said, trying to avoid the panic from rising in his voice. 

‘You have nothing to fear then, don’t you, Mr. Graham,’ Doctor Lecter said, his dark eyes staring intently at Will’s. 

Will could almost sense Doctor Lecter making his calculations about him. He could feel those eyes piercing his skin, trying to get at his brain. 

Will Graham was used to being the most perceptive man in the room. He was used to feeling like the only person who could sense the submerged brutality in others. Suddenly, he felt like he was being lured into a trap by someone who was infinitely more calculating and better at concealing his true form. 

Doctor Lecter was an oddity – like him. A man who did not choose to live in this emotionless world of Equilibrium. Unlike Will, he seemed to like enjoy it.  
No, stop. He needed his dose, he was starting to hallucinate that this man who was clearly under the thrall of Equilibrium. Hannibal Lecter clearly was a man who had never felt emotion in his life. 

‘Come with me Mr. Graham. We have much to discuss,’ Doctor Lecter said, quietly leading Will away from the now burning house.


End file.
